The Ranskahovs
by Wolves of Midnight
Summary: Anatoly and Vladimir left their sister in Russia to try and protect her. But even though two stubborn and protective brothers are hard to find, she was prepared to march through Hell's pits to bring them back. Or in this case, Hell's Kitchen. (Later possible Vladimir/OC) (Two OC's: sister and other)
1. Chapter 1

Important Author's Note

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, but I've been reading them and writing for a looong time; so dont worry, I do know what I'm doing . . . for the most part ;) So some briefing, this will revolve around Anatoly's and Vladimir's sister (one of my OC's), and the family relationship, then later on I will introduce a Vladimir/OC if you guys like them together (its one of the sisters friends). That's it for now! Thanks for reading!*infinite cookies and cake*

Also dialogue in italics is Russian!

* * *

For some reason, I couldn't sleep last night. It was as if my mind knew what was going to happen and therefore tried to warn me. I had no idea, so when I received the phone call I nearly fainted, from lack of sleep or shock, I have no idea.

After almost ten years, I- along with some help- had located the two people I loved and hated the most: my brothers. There was a large age difference between us. While my brothers were both in their mid thirties, I was in my early twenties, 24 to be exact. When the two of them were caught in their drug scandals, they were thrown into the Utkin Prison in Russia; I was only eighteen. I remember the one time I saw them in that hell hole. It will forever stay in my mind, as clear the sun on a cloudless day.

 **Nine Years Earlier, Utkin Prison, Russia**

I slowly made my way through the snow that covered the ground in layers. The day was as cold as any other, but this time not only physically but also mentally. A month ago, my two older brothers, the only family I had left, were caught in their schemes. I knew they were doing something, something illegal. The police caught the two with a large bag of drugs, from heroine to cocaine and LSD. Plus money, lots of money.

I reached the entrance which was flanked on each side with a heavily armed guard. I was permitted to enter through the thick metal doors where I came upon a dreary room. Four more guards stood on alert, and I crossed over to a wood desk at which was seated a bald man with a stern, threatening face.

" _I am here to visit Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov."_ I stated in as stern as a voice as I could muster.

" _Hand over your I.D. and bag to be checked. You will be patted down."_ The man sad in a threatening voice, as if I did not do exactly what he said I would be shot on the spot. Then a guard came over and patted me down, checking the pockets of my thick wool jacket and the insides of my fur boots. The man at the desk preceded to check to see if my ID was valid before nearly yelling at me the rules. I were to be escorted by a guard at all times, unless they were requested to wait outside the cell door. They were not responsible for any injuries or possible death I faced when interacting with inmates. I then had to sign papers.

It was at this point that I noticed my shaking hands, from the cold or my nerves. I had not seen my brothers for a month. I did not know how they may currently look or behave towards me. I only knew that I had only one chance to see them: now. And so I walked.

XXX

The guard stopped me in front of a cell. It was dark and damp, smelling like death. The walls and ground were a dark, filthy stone. He unlocked the door using a key from his belt. Luckily my brothers were not high security prisoners, otherwise I would never be allowed physical contact.

I took a deep breath. This was not a time for nerves, so I stepped into the dark cell with a confident step, but quickly lost it, almost along with my breakfast, at the sight that met my eyes.

My brothers, whom I had grown up with and loved, were in the corner, wearing only dirty, brown pants. They had various gashes and bruises; I could have only imagined what tortures that they had to ensue. But there they were, strong in the darkness, like I will always remember them. In that moment, I heard Vladimir say in a slightly surprised tone, "Samira."

Even though these were the two people who had crushed me, they were also the people who were always there when I was younger.

I couldn't help it anymore, I had missed them more then my pride would admit. I ran over to the two still slightly stunned as they sat on the cold ground. I dropped down in an unceremoniously heap and threw my arms around the both of them. " _You idiots! I can't believe the mess you've gotten yourselves into! Always doing things reckless, you-"_

 _"Shh, calm down sister,"_ Anatoly said in an amused tone, patting my head in the way that he always did when I was younger. At this point I was almost in tears, I knew that this may as well be the last time I saw them. " _We will make it out, we always do."_ I rolled my eyes.

" _Well your ego seems to have gotten you thrown in here,"_ I said, clearly frustrated. " _What have they done to you! This is supposed to be a jail not a torture chamber!"_ I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice and anger to a minimum. I eyed the various cuts, more like gashes, along their chest. If I had know I would have brought my medical supplies, but the guards probably wouldn't have let me in with them anyway.

" _Samira."_ Vladimir started, causing me to shift my gaze over to him. " _Keep your temper at bay, they do not take things so lightly here."_ I could see the smirk that creeped onto his face though, I knew he was proud of my temper, though he never seemed to want to be on the receiving end when it flared. I returned the smile, a true smile, because it reminded me of when we were younger. " _Do not worry about us, we will figure it out. Keep yourself out of trouble."_

I snorted, very ungraciously at this, getting myself an amused chuckle from Anatoly. " _Oh yes, I'll keep myself out of trouble if the both of you do your best to avoid any more."_

 _"We will try our best, but no promises Samira,"_ Anatoly responded in an amused but dark voice.

" _You have two minutes!"_ The guard outside the door barked. I had nearly forgotten about him. I let out a sound near to a growl; I had expected a little longer with my brothers.

" _You will take care of yourself Samira?"_ Vladimir questioned. He was always the more protective of the two, but with the worst temper.

" _Of course I will. If you ever get out of this hell hole someone responsible needs to watch the two of you."_ They both smiled. This was when the tears threatened to come, but I thanked the darkness. I doubted that the two could tell.

" _Now!" the guard at the door barked again._

 _"Goodbye."_

I guess I was taking to long, because the guard marched into the cell with a scowl on his face before barking at me to get of the filthy ground and leave. My jaw and fists were clenched. Ever since I was a child I hated to be told what to do, but my brothers shot me a look, clearly telling me to control my temper. I stood and turned my back to them with heavy steps. I had promised Mother that I would watch over them. She new their ambitions.

So far I had failed, but I told myself, I would make it up to her.

 **Current Time, Nine Years Later**

I knew where they were.

Now was my chance.

I would make it up to her.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Anyway, if you enjoyed and want more (YAY!) please click the favorite/ follow button!

And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE drop a comment! It can be one word, and it would still mean so much to me! Without them, then I wouldn't have much motivation to continue writing!

Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything, all rights to Marvel, except for Zara and Samira.

Quick note: I changed the age that Samira was when her brothers went to Utkin Prison to 18; it works out better with the story :)

This is kinda a background chapter so you get to know a little more about Samira!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Zara! Zara!" I loudly exclaimed while pretty much tripping down the stairs. My best friend came into view, her red hair thrown up into her signature messy bun, making it look like she hadn't taken a shower in days.

 _"What?! What happened?"_

 _"The guy I'm friends with, who went to America, contacted me. He thinks he may have found out where my brothers are,"_ I told her while jogging around the house to collect a few items I would need.

 _"You mean your crazy brothers who got themselves arrested and then managed to bust themselves out and disappear? So you're going to what? Visit them?"_ Zara sarcastically replied. She knew my brothers well enough, having been my friend when we were younger and they were still around.

I pulled out a picture that I kept securely in my wallet. Anatoly, only eighteen, held me, a giggling three year old as one of my tiny fists clutched onto his ear. Thirteen year old Vladimir had a rare grin on his face as he stared at the camera. It was still a rather tough time back then, but some moments of joy were found.

 _"No. I am going to bring them back, and make sure my Mother's dying wish doesn't go to waste."_

XXX

Four days later, when I arrived in America it was dark. The sun had set nearly six hours ago but I was too restless to even think about finding a hotel to sleep at. After going through customs with some difficulty (my English being very rusty and my accent thick) I made my way out of the rather quiet airport towards the nearest train station. The weather in America was quite different from Russia's, so along the way I had to shed a few layers. I had only taken one suitcase and a carry-along bag; just enough.

I bought my train tickets before pulling out the tiny piece of white paper I had in my pocket. I had scribbled down the place where the Ranskahov brothers residence was confirmed.

 **Hell's Kitchen, NY**

My friend had warned me of the - well - criminal element in Hell's Kitchen. I guessed it lived up to the name. But ever since I got a paying job, I had been taking martial arts lessons with an older man. I was far from mastering the fighting techniques, but I was strong and in shape. I wouldn't be going down without one hell of a fight. I doubted that I'd be made a target by any actual threats; my hair was a dirty blonde and my eyes were a deep brown. Real threats tended to look for more, well, exotic combinations as I had seen with the gangs in Russia.

It took me four hours of endless pacing until the first train that I needed to board arrived. During that long wait, I thought of all the possible trouble they could have gotten themselves into. Scandals, drug deals, illegal trading. The list seemed endless. I nearly smashed my head against a pole when I thought about the trouble my idiot brothers could get in. They would face prison for life. I also knew they would have changed in almost eight years, I just didn't know how.

I was mostly worried about their lust for fame. What idiots. I was seething yet a part of me held a certain pride. We had all suffered the ruthlessness of being poor in Russia; all they had wanted was to live a rich life instead of being beggars and stealers, but in the process had gotten blood on their hands.

They were highly ranked criminals. I had done my research; the tattoos that covered their bodies weren't just for decoration. They were meant as symbols of their crimes and abilities. The last time I had seen them in the Utkin prison, I took note of their many tattoos. The stars on both of their shoulders signified that they are men of discipline, status and tradition. When promoted to "captain" in the world of crime, men also receive those stars. Also, the cross on their chests signify that they are a "Prince of Thieves;" the highest possible rank.

Not something I was proud of.

While in Russia they kept a lot from me. It was always Anatoly and Vladimir together. They would watch out for me and care for me, but I was the typical woman of the household. I would cook the little food we got, wash or sew their clothes, and fix up the gashes they and broken bones they would sometimes come home too. I despised it.

On various occasions I would go out to my favorite bar. It was full of drunk people and some drug dealers, but they liked me there (most likely because I was a woman, but hey free drinks, and if anyone tried to touch me they'd have a broken nose to nurse). I would sing songs during karaoke and get myself free drinks so I never needed to pay, and my handy fake I.D. helped (I was younger than eighteen).

This only happened when Vladimir and Anatoly went out for long periods of time (they would always tell me). The last time I had gone out to the bar before their major arrest, didn't end very well for me. At the time I was seventeen. I had just finished singing and was on my second beer. A young man named Artyom was talking to me about his recent hunting trip. Almost every time I was at the bar he was there too. Artyom was one of my favorite people to talk to, always quick with a story or joke, and he never got wasted like everyone else in the bar. After finishing my second beer, I looked to get another. The color had drained from my face as I saw Anatoly and Vladimir sitting in a booth in the darkest corner of the bar, talking intently to a rather - rugged - man.

Quickly I turned my back to them, hoping they wouldn't notice, and continued my talk with Artyom. My fingers had been twitching, a definite sign that I was nervous, but if I turned around to see if they were there, I would have risked them noticing me.

That was when Artyom told me that he had to go and discuss business with some fellows that had arrived. It was know that he was a high criminal figure (forgery and hacking), another reason I'd be dead if I were caught. When he was walking away though, he had turned suddenly back and asked me if I wanted to join him, telling me that Anatoly and Vlad weren't as scary as they seemed. Oh. Not good. That was when I turned ashen white and quickly told him I had to get going.

I ran home like the devil himself was chasing me, but when Anatoly and Vlad got back to our tiny apartment I got the verbal lashing of my life. Turns out Artyom had told them all about my visits to the bars, and was planning on asking me out. (What can I say, I guess I charmed criminals). Well two Russian brothers didn't take that well, and in fact, had told Artyom that if he ever even looked at me again, he would end up without any limbs. I got the brute of the lashing though; two Russian brothers were the equivalent to a pack of rabid wolves protecting a pup, especially when that pup was conversing with a coyote.

My days of going into bars were over. At least until I then hit eighteen; I would legally be allowed to and an official adult.

XXX

When I got off my last train, I made my way through the busy station, growling when some people bumped into me. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand rather tightly. I spun around ready to whack them with my bag until I noticed who it was. I laughed when I saw Artyom standing behind me with a rather devilish grin. His inky black hair was rather short and his complexion looked tanner than usual from the American sun. His dark eyes sparkled with the same mischief as a little kid.

Did I mention we had been dating for the past four years? (He had some guts to go against my brothers, especially when he was the one who helped me find them, I'll say that).


End file.
